This invention relates a high speed analyzer capable of measuring a plurality of analytical items of a large number of samples using a dry analytical element not containing a part or the whole of reagents necessary for the analysis of the object component, and a method for measuring the samples using the same.
Dry analysis is the analytical method using a dry analytical element which is formed of filter paper or a multilayered material composed of one or a plurality of water-permeable layers laminated onto a support into which all reagents necessary for analyzing object component are incorporated. In the dry analysis, operation is simple, and nevertheless, a high analytical accuracy can be obtained. Accordingly, the analysis has recently been developed energetically.
Various measuring instruments (analyzer) for measuring the degree of reaction proceeding on the dry analytical element mounted in a frame to form an anlytical slide have been developed, and the measuring instruments are, in general, composed of a slide supply for supplying each slide to a sample-spotting part successively, an incubator for progressing the detecting reaction in the analytical element wherein the sample has been spotted, and a measuring part for measuring the analytical element wherein the incubation is continued or has been finished. The spotting of each sample to the analytical slide is carried out by manual operation.